In an Internet environment, and particularly a mobile Internet environment, business and residential addresses need to be obtained in many scenarios, such as an online-to-offline (O2O) service scenario. Currently, many systems mainly obtain business and residential addresses by using information filled-in by users during user registration or mining addresses from logistics data.
In related technologies, an address type is usually determined by using an address entered by a user during user registration. However, the introduction of a human factor can result in the risk related to the authenticity of the entered address. Consequently, problems of deficient data, relatively low coverage, and difficulties in distinguishing between address types can happen. In an example of the business address and the residential address, few offline users or stores write address information during registration, and actually, shipping addresses used when many businesses deliver goods are not necessarily real business addresses, for example, may be merchant warehouse addresses. Therefore, problems of deficient data, low data coverage, a relatively high difficulty in distinguishing a business from a residential, etc. are caused when the business address and the residential address are obtained by using the method such as information filled-in by users during user registration or mining addresses from logistics data in the related technology.